Kiss you
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Set in season 2. Kurt and Blaine have been together for several weeks now, but that doesn't mean they've stopped surprising eachother with a song.


Kurt sat in the Dalton common room, a notebook on his lap and an assortment of textbooks strewn across the coffee table in front of him. He and the other Warblers often came in there to sit and do homework together, or just have coffee. Kurt would often do that with Blaine – more often now that they had been together for several weeks now. Today however, Blaine was absent and the room would have been silent if not for the occasional page turning or pen scribbling. Kurt sighed and leaned back on the leather sofa, wishing he could be doing something other than homework.

As if on cue, the doors flew open and three Warblers bounded in as a guitar intro filled the previously noiseless room. Nick and Jeff stood either side of Blaine, who energetically took the lead.

 _Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

 _We could go out any day, any night_

 _Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

 _Baby, I'll take you there, yeah_

Mischievous eyes on Kurt, Blaine grinned as he saw his boyfriend watching him through his fingers, homework completely forgotten.

 _Oh tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on_

 _You can get, get anything that you want_

 _Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

 _Baby just shout it out, yeah_

He danced, shaking his hands and kicking his feet, and Kurt just shook his head in disbelief. Meanwhile, Jeff was beat boxing, Nick was harmonising, and other Warblers in the room were starting to join in as well.

 _And if you, you want me too_

 _Let's make a move, yeah_

Blaine, Nick and Jeff moved to the centre of the room, facing Kurt – Blaine still singing his heart out.

 _So tell me Kurt, if every time we tou-u-uch_

 _You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kurt laughed as on every "Yeah" the boys did a synchronised body-roll.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _If you don't wanna take it slow_

 _And you just wanna take me home_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah – and let me kiss you!_

Blaine put on his best puppy dog eyes for that last line and Kurt melted. His boyfriend was such an idiot. An adorable idiot.

Now Jeff took over singing.

 _Oh, baby, baby don't you know you got what he needs_

 _Looking so good from your head to your feet_

 _Come a come over here, over here_

Blaine raised a beckoning finger as Jeff sang and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

 _Come a come over here, yeah_

Then Nick came over and pretended to whisper in Kurt's ear.

 _Oh, he just wants to show you off to all of his friends_

 _Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_

Kurt nodded approvingly.

 _Baby be his tonight, his tonight_

 _Baby be his tonight, yeah_

Then Blaine came over, pulled Nick away and started dancing right in front of Kurt, shimmying and making Kurt laugh louder than before.

 _And if you, you want me too_

 _Let's make a move, yeah_

 _So tell me Kurt, if every time we-_

Blaine ran back over to Nick and Jeff and the three of them sang the chorus together.

 _Tou-u-uch_

 _You get this kinda ru-u-ush_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _If you don't wanna take it slow_

 _And you just wanna take me home_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah – and let me kiss you_

Blaine took a running jump and landed on the coffee table.

 _(Let me kiss you)_

He grabbed the sheets of paper on it and threw them in the air. He has a habit of doing that, thought Kurt.

 _(Let me kiss you)_

Some of the other Warblers joined in and soon the place was scattered with papers, but no-one cared – Blaine's enthusiasm was infectious.

 _(Let me kiss you)_

Kurt smiled up at the boy on the coffee table, who was now busy rallying the Warblers together.

 _(Let me kiss you)_

The crowd got up and filed in behind where Nick and Jeff were still dancing animatedly like little children. Kurt stayed where he was, watching this all unfold as they all started chanting, Blaine still on the coffee table in the background, conducting.

 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na na_

Then Blaine jumped down and pushed his way to the front to be closest to Kurt.

 _Yeah! So tell me Kurt if every time we tou-u-uch_

 _You get this kinda ru-u-ush_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kurt marvelled at Blaine's ability to get the whole room to join in.

 _If you don't wanna take it slow_

 _And you just wanna take me home_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Every time we tou-u-uch_

 _You get this kinda ru-u-ush_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt, who was still staring at him in amazement.

 _If you don't wanna take it slow_

 _And you just wanna take me home_

Blaine raised his eyebrows and grinned, sliding Kurt's textbooks off the desk and sitting in front of him.

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah –_

The rest of the room stopped singing and Blaine sang the last line solo.

 _And let me kiss you_

Kurt looked at the dopey smile on Blaine's face.

"You know that's due tomorrow, right?" said Kurt, gesturing to the homework on the floor.

Blaine's smile faltered a little and Kurt laughed.

"Come here, you." he said, and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.


End file.
